


Figure under the mask

by Hammyboy51



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammyboy51/pseuds/Hammyboy51
Summary: Prince Alexander is part of the King Washington's family. He can only see black and white. But when Washington holds a masqurade ball, and a handsome commener comes, Alexander's world turns upside down





	1. The young prince

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a writting prompt list off of Tumblr, I will link the list at the end. Also, there will be french through out, I will also out that at the end. Enjoy

On a fall morning, a young prince woke up with the windows open. He sat up and looked around and saw the world was black and white. The prince got out of bed. “ Mister? The king will like to see you.” A maid said. “ Thank you.” The prince said. He got out a pair of palm tree pajama pants. He then started to walk to the throne room. He walked passed the important members that once ruled the land. 

“ Alexander! How is your morning?” The queen asked. “ I still see black and white.” He mumbled. His black hair was pulled back by the queen. “Mom, you don’t have to pull my hair back.” The queen looked at her son. “ Son, you are heading to the village.” Alexander preked up. “ Are you sure you are sending me alone to the village.” The queen looked over to the king and asked. “ Should we send a gruad with him?” The king looked at his wife. “ He is going to be king, plus he needs an Alpha.” Alexander slumped when his father said that. Even his “mother” knows that he is strong, yet he has to find an Alpha. “ George, just let him find an Alpha. You know how strong he is.” George looked over to his wife and let out a sigh. “ Fine, take your horse Alex.” Alexander jumped up and ran out of the room.

When Alexander got dressed, he ran to the stables and tried to find his horse. When he got to the last stale, he smiled. “ There you are. Are you ready Nevis?” The horse gave a nighe and let Alexander on. “ I knew I can count on you.” When everything was settled, Alexander rode off to the village.

When Alexander got to the village, people put a smile on their face. Alexander rode over to the bakery and tied up Nevis. “ I have to get something, I will be out in a few.” Nevis nuzzled into Alexander neck. “ I told you.” He said with a laugh and started towards the door. When he walked in, he smelled what was baking. “ Morning Laf!” Just then, a tall french man with chocolate skin walked out of the kitchen. “ Morning prince Alexander. I trust you want morce de gateau?” Alexander smiled when Lafayette asked that. “ Oui oui misouri.” Lafayette laughed and grabbed a piece of vanilla cake. “ May I ask you a question misour?” Alexander looked up from his wallet and nod his head. “ When is your yearly masquerade ball?” Alexander stopped and looked up. “ In two weeks, I convince my ‘dad’ to bring a few common people.” Laf gasped. “ You mean I might get to go?!” Alexander laughed. “ Of course.” Lafayette squealed and gave the young prince a hug. “ Thank you misour.” Alexander waved and head out of the shop.

The next stop was the tailor. When Alexander got to the door, the door swung open to a short ( but taller than Alex) man. “ Well good morning Hercules, I trust you have my mom’s dress?” Hercules Mulligan pushed Alexander through the door. “ I need you to tell your father that her dress can’t come in.” Alexander looked at the tailor with a blank expression. “ I see Martha Washington on the model over there.” Hercules laughed and handed him the light blue gown. “ Man you need to learn some fun.” Alexander looked at Hercules while trying to process what he said. “ But Herc, the only thing that is stopping me is what I can see.” Hercules looked at the Omega. “ Are you talking about you still are seeing black and white?” Alexander gave a nod. “ Man, you need to find your Alpha soulmate.” Alexander laughed and walked out the door.


	2. Time in the village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander prepares for the ball. We meet his personal maid. Also, we learn Alexander's pass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this story. I really apreciate all of the people reading this. Enjoy

While heading back to the castle, Alexander saw a familiar face. “ Well if it isn’t the lovely pet shop keeper.” Alexander shouted. The boy turned and say a little freckled faced boy. “ Alex!” The little boy ran up to the prince and gave big hug. “ How is prince Philip doing?” Philip giggled and said, “ I want to tell you mommy will be at the mask ball!.” Alexander smiled. “ Alexander?” A women said. He looked up and saw a women standing at the door. “ Why hello miss schuyler, how is your family?” The woman went next to her son and smiled. “ Angelica has found a mate. Peggy is having another kid with John and my father has fallen ill.” Alexander fround. He new that her father was important to her. “ I can ask the king if he can send a royal medic to your house.” Miss Schuyler snapped her head up. “ Are you sure Alex?” He gave a nod. “ I will see you at the ball Eliza.” 

While riding back, Nevis saw a the field near the castle and stop. “ Really Nevis, we have to get back, mom is waiting for her dress.” Nevis let out a huff and kept on riding. “ I’m sorry girl, but you are the only thing that came with me from the village.” It was true, Alexander was only 11 when the king found him outside with his 7 month old horse. He was poor and wanted help from king. Little did he know that they wanted a child and here was. It’s been over 7 years and they treat him like Martha birthed him. 

“ Good evening mister Hamilton, did you go get queens dress.” A maid said. “ It’s on a box near Nevis stall.” The maid smiled and said, “ Alex, did you?” He giggled and gave the maid the piece of cake. “ I know you vanilla, Sally.” Sally smiled and ran off to the servant quarters. “ Really Alexander.” A voice said. Alexander whipped around and saw his father standing there. “ Yes, you know Sally is my friend.” The king smiled and gave Alexander a hug. “ Did you find a cute Alpha?” The queen asked. Alexander groaned. “ I want to find one at the ball. Sally and I are working on a really cool mask.” The queen smiled and walked down the hall with her husband. Alexander smiled. He knew that his parents were happy and he liked it.

Two days until the ball and there was a lot of talk. Alexander had Sally with his mask. In his eyes, it was black and white with black feathers and jewlery. Martha said it was beautiful, but George thought different. He said the prince should not wear a mask because he is roalty, but Alexander wanted to. “ So Alex, are you going to find a Alpha at the ball?” Sally asked. She was brushing his hair when he said, “ Yes.” Sally smiled and set the brush down.


	3. Off to the ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is being to fall into place for Alex. Also ( DRAMA), Sally talks to Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am. Please enjoy

With a day until the ball, Alexander was starting to feeling nervous. He knew that his parents wanted to have an Alpha by the end of tomorrow. But he had faith in himself for finding things. Even people. Sally smiled as he walked down the hall to the throne room. “ Good luck Alex!” He smiled and stepped into the room.

“ Alexander, we understand that you need an Alpha.” George said. “ And I like to say that it can be from any class.” Martha said. George gave his wife a a mean look. “ Are you sure? Why can’t he have a Alpha from the higher class?” Alexander was starting to get furious. “ Because I am not born into this family!” Alexander shouted. He then realized his mistake. “ We understand that you were not born into the family. But we need to have people who were born as royal.” Martha explained. Alexander sighed and ran out of the room. He new that royalty was stupid. He wanted to change that. Sally saw what happened and ran after Alex. “ Hey Alex!” Alexander whipped around and saw the beta. “ Sally, they want me to marry a ‘royal’ Alpha. I don’t want to.” Sally took him into her arms. “ It’s ok Alex, their just stressed about the ball.” Alexander looked at her and smiled. “ You may be right.” Sally let out a laugh. “ I’m always right.” That made Alexander laugh as well. 

It was the day of the ball and the castle was busy. Servants and maids were running throughout the halls. Even Sally was helping out with making sure Alex didn’t steal anything. “ Are you ready to meet your soulmate Alpha tonight?” Sally asked. She was getting his suit ready while he was lying on the bed. “ I don’t know. Every Alpha will be at my feet tonight.” Sally giggled. “ Your parents will love that.” He let out a groan and snatched the suit from Sally. He saw it was black. “ Now before you complain, in my eyes, it’s a lovely dark green. It goes with your eyes.” He let out a smile. He knew Sally was like a big sister to him. “ Thank you Sally.” She let out a smile and left so Alex can change. When Alexander looked at the mirror and smiled. “ Are you ready Alex?” Martha asked. She walked in to see him looking in the mirror. She walked over to a table and hand Alex his mask. “ Now, you remember how to talk to an Alpha.” Alexander gave a nod. “ I’m so proud of you.” Martha said with a smile. “ Thank you Martha.” She smiled and took Alexander to the ball room.


	4. The prince and his soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the ball, Alexander meets two people, one is his soulmate, the other will become important later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this. I makes me happy to see all of the Kudos and bookmarks. As always, enjoy.

“ May I present. Queen and Prince Washington.” Alexander saw the amount of people in the ballroom. “ Thank you everybody!” Martha said. Alexander started to walk down the stairs while Martha was giving her speech. “ Alexander, where are you going?” Alexander turned to see his father with his mother. “ Enjoying the ball that hasn’t started yet.” The crowd cheered and the music started. “ Good evening mister Washington.” Alexander turned to see a figure in a mask. “ Acutally it’s Hamilton. I was adpoted by the Washingtons.” The man smiled. “ My name is Aaron Burr. I am the prince of the next kingdom over.” Alexander heard of Prince Burr. “ May I ask for this dance?” Alexander accepted and let Aaron do most of the dancing. 

After the song was over, Alexander was walking back to his parents when he bumped into someone.” I am so sorry sir.” Alexander looked up and saw the world was in color.  
This is color  
“ What is your name?” The man said. “ Alexander Hamilton. What is is your’s?” The man smiled. “ Thomas Jefferson. I live in the village.” Alexander smiled. “ May I honor you with a dance mister Jefferson?” He laughed. “ I should be ask a sweet Omega like you.” They both laughed and started to dance. One by one, each couple left the floor so Thomas and Alexander could dance. “ You are a nice dancer mister Hamilton.” Alexander was starting to blush.

While Alexander was dancing with Thomas, Burr was over in the corner watching what was happening. He wanted the prince for himself. He then walked over to the door thinking of a plan. 

“ Thank you Thomas, I must show you to my mother.” Alexander said. The crowd cheer for them as they left. “ Hello King Washington.” Thomas said. George looked over the Alpha. “ Why hello boy. What is your name?” Alexander spoke up. “ His name is Thomas Jefferson. He is really kind.” George smiled. He loved it when Alexander was happy. “ I take it you are an Alpha?” Thomas gave a nod. “ Not only that but he my soulmate.” Georges grin grew when Alexander said that. “ Well I’m glad you two had found each other.” They smiled. “ King, may I have the honor of writting to your son?” Alexander looked over at Thomas. “ You may. I will have Sally bring you the letters.” Alexander smiled. “ Thank you so much Thomas. You saved me from an arranged marriage.” Thomas laughed. “ I’m glad you are my soulmate.” Thomas gave a peck on the cheek. Alexander started to blush as Thomas walked away. 

“ So Alexander, did you find an Alpha?” Lafayette asked. Alexander was staring off to space in the bakery. “ Earth to ami?!” Alexander snapped out. “ Oh yea.” Lafayette laughed. “ Alexander, you need to tell you padre the truth.” Alexander fround. “ He knows that Thomas lives in the village.” Just then, a figure entered the shop. “ Morning misour!” The man looked to Alexander. “ Hello Alexander.” He saw Thomas and ran over to him. “ May I ask to come to the castle, I want to ask your father something.” He gave a nod and thanked Laf. 

“ I see you don’t take a carriage.” Thomas said. Alexander smiled as he got onto Nevis. “ Nevis here has been with me since I was in the village.” Thomas smiled. “ So you were living in the village?” Alexander nodded. Thomas grabbed his horse. “ Now you get to meet my horse.” He grabbed his horse. “ This my horse, Martha.” Alexander smiled. They then got on there horse and rode to the castle.


	5. Burr and his plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Burr does something that will make Thomas mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!! This means so much to me that you guys are reading this. As always, enjoy

“ Welcome back Alexander. I see you brought your Alpha soulmate.” Sally said. “ Thomas meet Sally, she is like a big sister.” Sally smiled and hugged Alexander. “ May I talk to Thomas alone?” Alexander nodded and left. “ Listen Thomas, Alexander really needs you. He would of been with Prince Burr.” Thomas looked at Sally. “ Understand. He is the only royal Omega in American kingdoms.” Sally smiled. Then, Alexander ran out and hugged Thomas. “ Alexander what is wrong?” Thomas asked. He looked up and said, “ It’s Burr, he’s here and did something to my parents.” Sally looked at Thomas with a panicked expression. Then, the three of them ran to the throne room.

“ As you can see Queen Washington, I am a perfect Alpha for the prince.” Aaron said. The three of them walked in. “ And there is the Omega I want to see.” Alexander stood next to Thomas. “ Why are you here Burr?” Sally said. Aaron looked at the Beta. “ Should you be working in the kitchen?” Alexander stepped up. “ She is my personal maid.” Aaron let out a laugh. “ You should know that a prince shouldn’t have a maid. He should work on his own.” Thomas let out a growl. “ Well why don’t you get to know him?” Sally said.” Maybe I should?” Just then, Alexander passed out into Thomas’ arms. Both Sally and Thomas were scared. “ What the hell did you just do?!” Sally screamed. Thomas never never knew Sally can yell. “ Trying to be alone with ‘my’ Omega.” He walked over to Alexander and picked him up bridal style. “ He is not your Omega!” Sally screamed. “ I’ll go after Alexander.” She then ran off to find Alex. Thomas turned to the king and queen and saw them slumped on the chair. “ Your majesty?” 

“ Are you sure?” George asked. Thomas told the king that him and the queen were under a spell. “ Yes, he took Alexander and Sally is finding him.” The king looked worried. He knew Alexander’s past and didn’t want to repeat it. “ Martha, can you tell the guards to look for him.” Martha gave a nod. George looked at the panicked Alpha. “ We will find him.” Thomas looked at the king. “ King Washington, may I ask for Alexander hand in marriage?” The king looked at Thomas. “ I will abously say yes. He loves you to death.” Just then, Martha came in helping Sally up. “ Sally, are you ok?” Sally gave a nod. “ He’s in the forest outside of the kingdom walls.” Thomas the ran off. “ Thomas!” He backed up to the door. “ Take Nevis, and be careful.” Sally said. He nodded.

“ Are you ready to get Alexander?” Thomas asked. Nevis nighed and rode off. When they arrived at the forest, Thomas was worried. He knew the forest was filled with bad things. As soon as he got off of Nevis, a little fairy popped up. “ You must be Thomas?” Thomas looked at the fairy. “ Yes, do you know where Prince Alexander is?” The fairy gave a nod and started to fly to Alexander. “ Hurry, Prince Burr is hurting him.” Thomas ran like a monster was chasing him. 

When they got to a clearing, Thomas looked at the fairy, “ Thank you..”“(Y/N)” The fairy said. Thomas smiled and went to find his soulmate.  
“ Now now, Hamilton, you don’t need that village Alpha, you need me.” Burr said. He had tied up Alexander and was trying to force him. “ You are never going to be my Alpha, he will come and save me and destroy you.” He snarled. Thomas stood behind a tree watching the scene unfold. “ I don’t think so Alexander. I always win.” Burr said. Thomas was furious to the point that he ran to Burr and punched him. “ Thomas, you actually came?” Thomas looked at the Omega and gave nod. “ I will never leave my soulmate.” Alex smiled. 

“ Prince Burr, you have been accused of stealing and use of magic when there is a limit.” The judge said. Aaron Burr was sent to jail because of kidnapping the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N)- your name


	6. A happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Burr is thrown in jail, Alexander and Thomas have a wedding. Also, Sally found a mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, I am glad that you guys liked reading this. Sorry that this chapter is short, it's the happy ending. Enjoy

At Alexander’s wedding, many of the commoners. Burr was not present due to his time in jail. “ Thank you so much Thomas, you made my life wonderful.” Thomas smiled. He new how to make the Omega smile. “ Well, I’m glad you were my Omega, and the mother of my kits.” It was true, three months after the wedding and Alex was pregnant. “ Me two. I have a question.” Thomas looked. “ Why did you go to the ball that night we meet?” Thomas looked Alex and said, “ One of the servants is my mom, and she asked your father and gave me an invitation.” Alexander smiled. Soon after, Sally came in. “ I’m glad you are together. I found a perfect Alpha.” A man walked in. “ I see Charles Lee got your eye.” Sally nodded and kissed her Alpha’s cheek. “ Congrats Sally.” Alexander said. She smiled and walked out. “ Know, mister Hamilton, may I honor you with a dance?” Alexander giggled. “ Oh King Jefferson, I will love it.” They both laughed and started to dance.

**Author's Note:**

> http://hamitome--imagines.tumblr.com/post/147335935217/a-list-of-prompts-you-can-use-one-of-these-or  
> The prompt is 142 on the second list 
> 
> French translation  
> morce de gaetue- piece of cake


End file.
